


An Ideology: Hydra Personnel Files

by StarKnightStark



Series: An Ideology [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKnightStark/pseuds/StarKnightStark
Summary: Hydra Files of characters from my other two works in this series (Hail Hydra and Cut off one head...)
Series: An Ideology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	An Ideology: Hydra Personnel Files

**HYDRA - PERSONNEL FILES - JANUARY 2015**

* * *

**Name:** Hill, Maria E.

 **Alias(es):** Not Applicable

 **Age:** 33 years

 **Height:** 1.73 metres

 **Species:** Human ( _Homo Sapiens_ )

 **Enhancement:** Not Applicable

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA; S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly)

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Head, HYDRA

 **Official Title:** Director Maria Hill

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 10

* * *

**Name:** Stark, Anthony E.

 **Alias(es):** Tony Stark; Iron Man; Merchant of Death

 **Age:** 41 years (chronological); 30 years (physical)

 **Height:** 1.83 metres

 **Species:** Enhanced Human ( _Homo Sapiens Alpha_ )

 **Enhancement:** Extremis Virus (Technopathy; Slowed Aging; Strength; Agility; Healing; etc.)

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA; Avengers; Stark Industries; S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly)

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** CTO, Stark Industries; Head, HYDRA; Director of R&D, HYDRA; Avenger

 **Official Title:** Dr. Anthony Stark

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 10

* * *

**Name:** Romanova, Natalia A.

 **Alias(es):** Natasha Romanoff; Black Widow; Natalie Rushman; etc.

 **Age:** 36 years (chronological); 28 years (physical)

 **Height:** 1.70 metres

 **Species:** Enhanced Human ( _Homo Sapiens Alpha_ )

 **Enhancement:** Super-Soldier Serum Variant (Slowed Aging; Healing; Strength; Agility; etc.)

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA; Avengers; S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly)

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Avenger; Head, HYDRA; Director of Espionage and Wetworks, HYDRA

 **Official Title:** Agent Natalia Romanova

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 9

* * *

**Name:** Johnson, Daisy S.

 **Alias(es):** Quake, Skye

 **Age:** 27 years (chronological); 26 years (physical)

 **Height:** 1.72 metres

 **Species:** Inhuman ( _I_ _nhomo Supremis_ )

 **Enhancement:** Inhuman (seismokinesis); G.H.-325 serum (Slowed Aging, Healing)

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA; Avengers; S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly); Rising Tide (formerly)

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Avenger; Head, HYDRA; Director of Field Operations, HYDRA

 **Official Title:** Agent Daisy Johnson

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 9

* * *

**Name:** Danvers, Carol

 **Alias(es):** Captain Marvel

 **Age:** 44 years (chronological); 31 years (physical)

 **Height:** 1.78 metres

 **Species:** Human/Kree hybrid

 **Enhancement:** Photon Manipulation, Flight, Slowed Aging, Healing

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA; Avengers; S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly); Kree Empire (formerly)

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Avenger

 **Official Title:** Colonel Carol Danvers

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 7

* * *

**Name:** Murdock, Matthew

 **Alias(es):** Matt Murdock; Daredevil

 **Age:** 37 years

 **Height:** 1.80 metres

 **Species:** Enhanced Human ( _Homo Sapiens Alpha_ )

 **Enhancement:** Echolocation; Speed; Strength; Healing

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA; Avengers

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Lawyer; Avenger

 **Official Title:** Mr. Matthew Murdock

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 7

* * *

**Name:** Parker, Peter B.

 **Alias(es):** Spider-Man

 **Age:** 19 years

 **Height:** 1.75 metres

 **Species:** Enhanced Human ( _Homo Sapiens Alpha_ )

 **Enhancement:** Strength; Speed; Healing; Agility; Minor precognition

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA; Avengers

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Student; Avenger

 **Official Title:** Mr. Peter Parker

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 3

* * *

**Name:** Drew, Jessica

 **Alias(es):** Spider-Woman

 **Age:** 19 years

 **Height:** 1.69 metres

 **Species:** Enhanced Human ( _H_ _omo Sapiens Alpha_ )

 **Enhancement:** Clone of Peter Parker (Strength; Speed; Healing; Agility; Minor precognition)

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA; Avengers

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Avenger; Student

 **Official Title:** Ms. Jessica Drew

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 3

* * *

**Name:** Maximoff, Wanda

 **Alias(es):** Scarlet Witch

 **Age:** 24 years

 **Height:** 1.65 metres

 **Species:** Mutant ( _Homo Superior_ )

 **Enhancement:** Telekinesis; Neurokinesis

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Avenger

 **Official Title:** Agent Wanda Maximoff

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 5

* * *

**Name:** Maximoff, Pietro

 **Alias(es):** Quicksilver

 **Age:** 24 years

 **Height:** 1.72 metres

 **Species:** Mutant ( _Homo Superior_ )

 **Enhancement:** Speed; Agility; Metabolism

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Avenger

 **Official Title:** Mr. Pietro Maximoff

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 5

* * *

**Name:** Rumlow, Brock

 **Alias(es):** Crossbones

 **Age:** 36 years

 **Height:** 1.84 metres

 **Species:** Human ( _Homo Sapiens_ )

 **Enhancement:** Not Applicable

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA; S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly)

 **Status:** Dead - Terminated as of October 11th, 2015

 **Occupation:** Commander, S.T.R.I.K.E. Team One (Not Applicable)

 **Official Title:** Commander Brock Rumlow (Not Applicable)

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 7 (Not Applicable)  
  


* * *

**Name:** Hunter, Lance

 **Alias(es):** Not Applicable

 **Age:** 34 years

 **Height:** 1.82 metres

 **Species:** Human ( _Homo Sapiens_ )

 **Enhancement:** Not Applicable

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA; S.A.S. (formerly)

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Commander, S.T.R.I.K.E. Team One

 **Official Title:** Commander Lance Hunter

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 8

* * *

**Name:** Morse, Barbara

 **Alias(es):** Bobbi, Mockingbird

 **Age:** 33 years

 **Height:** 1.74 metres

 **Species:** Human ( _Homo Sapiens_ )

 **Enhancement:** Not Applicable

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA; S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly)

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** 2IC, S.T.R.I.K.E. Team One

 **Official Title:** Agent Barbara Morse

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 7

* * *

**Name:** Palamas, Kara L.

 **Alias(es):** Agent 33

 **Age:** 30 years

 **Height:** 1.70 metres

 **Species:** Human ( _Homo Sapiens_ )

 **Enhancement:** Not Applicable

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA; S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly)

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Agent, S.T.R.I.K.E. Team One

 **Official Title:** Agent Kara Palamas

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 6

* * *

**Name:** Piper, Briana

 **Alias(es):** Not Applicable

 **Age:** 34 years

 **Height:** 1.62 metres

 **Species:** Human ( _Homo Sapiens_ )

 **Enhancement:** Not Applicable

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA; S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly)

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Agent, S.T.R.I.K.E. Team One

 **Official Title:** Agent Briana Piper

 **Clearance:** HYDRA Level 6

* * *

**Name:** Davis, James

 **Alias(es):** Agent Red

 **Age** : 35 years

 **Height:** 1.80 metres

 **Species:** Human ( _Homo Sapiens_ )

 **Enhancement:** Not Applicable

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA; S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly)

 **Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Agent, S.T.R.I.K.E. Team One

 **Official Title:** Agent James Davis

 **Clearance** **:** HYDRA Level 6


End file.
